Naruto: Ascension of a God
by Leon Darksword
Summary: Not satisfied with one Jutsu, Naruto looks though the Forbidden Scroll for more. What he finds and unlocks will have repercussions thoughout the ninja world for years to come...Crossover


Hello everyone. I'm trying to get back into writing, after abandoning it for too long of a time. This not the first time I've posted on here, but I've deleted my other story's as I can't really say I have any drive to try to write something I quit over a year ago. Now, this is a cross over, one that has only been done one other time, that I know of, and that story made me retch. I'm not going to say what the crossover is, as I want to see if anyone can guess from the clues I planted. The pairing is something not done often either, but there won't be much romance, as I can't write it worth a damn. That too, is a secret! Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the world I'm crossing with it. (Thought I'd slip? Hah!)

* * *

"Who are you?"

His only answer was a scream. Power was flooding his body, filling his very essence to the brim. To the brim, and spilling over, not meant to be contained in such a small container.

"Who are you?"

He vaguely heard someone calling him. Was that his name? Isaac? He couldn't hear whoever it was over his screams. His throat was raw, but his screams would not stop...the pain would not stop...

"Who are you?"

By the gods...he could FEEL everything...everything in the world...he felt the earth...the air...water...even the fires people kept in their homes. People? There where people near him...he felt as if he should know them.

"Who are you?"

There was another nearby, someone he knew was an enemy. He knew this enemy was dead, but at the same time, the cause of all this pain...

"Who are you?"

He slowly became aware of another sensation, though the pain and his screams. Someone...or something was holding him, and sobbing.

"Who are you?"

With sudden clarity, he understood everything, and the pain stopped. Given a second of peace, he did the only thing he could. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Who are you?"

With that, his world exploded.

* * *

Naruto was panting hard. It had taken him an hour, but he finally learned the Kage Bunshin. He was ecstatic, Mizuki-sensei had said that if he could steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn a single justu from it, it would count as extra credit and Iruka-sensei would have to let him pass the Genin exam! He giggled as he thought about how easy it was to steal the scroll, who thought the Hokage was such a big pervert?

"Hey, maybe I master more than one, they'll have to promote me to Chunin! Heh, if I master enough, they'll have to make me Hokage! I'm a genius!"

Naruto began to look though the scroll, and began to get more and more dismayed.

"Holy, these are hard! I don't even understand most of them! Hey now, this looks good..."

The portion of the scroll he was looking at was damaged, most of the words smudged.

"Let's see...'W...ne, P...g..y, trial, soul' man, this is hard to read! Hey, a place to sign my name!"

True enough, there was a place to sign his name, though no other names were there.

"Oh, this must be like those summoning scrolls Iruka-sensei mentioned once. If I remember correctly, I have to sign in blood..."

He bit his thumb, and wrote his name in the space provided.

"Hah!...what now?"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Naruto was in shock. The nine-tailed fox, the one the Yondaime died to defeat, was inside him. No wonder the villagers hated him...he was no more than a demon...even Iruka-sensei thought so...

"But he's not the demon fox! He's Uzumaki Naruto, my student!"

"Heh, pity you feel that way Iruka. Doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon anyway." Mizuki drew him arm back. "Now, DIE!" His arm snapped forward, throwing an over sized ninja star at Iruka. Iruka closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't move away, and waited for death. But, as the seconds went by, nothing happened. He opened his eyes, only to see Naruto holding the Fuuma Shuriken in one hand, Forbidden Scroll in the other.

"Iruka is my sensei!" Naruto shouted while glaring at Mizuki, "For what you've done to him..." Naruto glare intensified, "I'll kill you!"

"Hah! Are you kidding? A student that can't even pass the genin exam because he can't make a simple Bunshin? Don't make me laugh! I eat punks like you for breakfast!"

Naruto frowned to himself. 'It's true...he's a Chunin and all I've learned is the Kage Bunshin, and that stupid 'soul test' didn't do jack! How in the hell do I beat him?'

_Hmm...immature, sealed demon, and general hatred throughout his past, and his soul is still pure. Very well, you are worthy of this power. You will need a trainer, but that can come later. Lets kill two birds with one stone and get rid of this nuisance and show you what you've earned hmm?_

_'_What the hell was that?!' Naruto thought wildly, 'No one else is here!'

"Prepare to die demon!" Mizuki's shout brought Naruto back to earth, and he saw Mizuki preparing to launch himself at him. Without warning, Naruto's body started moving on it's own volition, dropping the shuriken and extending his hand towards Mizuki. Power rushed though him as an unknown voice spoke with his mouth.

_**"SPARK PLASMA!"**_

The world seemed to almost stop for a moment, as dark clouds gathered above. Then, with a deafening roar, the heavens unleashed their fury, and dozens of bolts of purple lightning slammed down to earth. The bolts struck again and again, demolishing the surrounding forest, as well as Mizuki. His screams were drowned out by the sheer noise of the attack. After what seemed an eternity, the storm died. Except for a five meter circle centered on Naruto and Iruka, the attack had practically disintegrated the surrounding area. Amazingly enough, Mizuki was still standing, though it seemed he was using every last bit of strength and willpower to do so.

"Damn demon..." he manged to growl though the pain, "I'm still standing...and I WILL KILL YOU!!" Mizuki started to run slowly towards Naruto, weaving side to side as if he was drunk.

Naruto was freaked out. How in the hell had he done that? His body had moved on it's own, and he knew that the voice that spoke that attack was sure as hell not his. He saw Mizuki start to run at him, so he decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and worry about it later. A grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Why Mizuki-sensei, did you think that was the only thing I learned?" Okay, he hadn't exactly LEARNED that last thing, but they didn't have to know that..."Let me show you something else! Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The new clearing was filled with smoke and numerous pops where heard. As the smoke cleared, it revealed hundreds of Naruto copies. As one, they all turned to Mizuki and grinned. Wild-eyed, Mizuki started whipping his head around, trying to look for an escape route.

"You thought that last one was bad? Try this one out! GET HIM BOYS!"

With another scream, Mizuki fell to the ground as a sea of fists bore down on him.

Throughout all this, Iruka watched wide-eyed, along with no small amount of pride in his student. He had no idea how Naruto had called that lightning storm, but he did have small laugh to himself as Naruto pulled out the Kage Bunshin. Imagine, the boy couldn't make a normal bunshin to save his life, so he goes and masters the hardest Bunshin known. There was a giant POOF, and the clearing was once again filled with smoke. When it cleared, there was only one Naruto left, as well as a barely hanging onto life Mizuki.

"Naruto, come here a second." Iruka called out.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?"

"Close your eyes for a second."

Naruto obliged, and closed his eyes. There was a rustling of cloth, and Naruto felt his favorite goggles come off, quickly replaced with something else. He opened his eyes.

"Iruka-sensei...?"

A smiling Iruka was sitting there, smiling at him while holding his goggles.

"Congratulations Naruto."

"What do you mean..." Naruto looked at Iruka, and saw that his Headband was missing. Gingerly, he felt his own forehead. His fingers met smooth, hard metal. He began to tremble. "Does...does this mean..?"

"Yes Naruto. You are a full-fledged Ninja now." Iruka smiled warmly at him.

"I did it...I DID IT! WOOHOO!" In his happiness, he tackled Iruka and gave him the tightest hug he could.

"OW! Watch it you baka! I'm injured here!"

* * *

Watching this scene with his crystal ball, Sarutobi smiled. Looks like he didn't need to worry about Naruto after all...but that lightning attack disturbed him. Though he couldn't sense the Kyuubi's chakra being used, he had seen an odd ripple in the air around Naruto. Seeing that unsettled him more than he would have liked. But, he could discuss that with Naruto when he was brought to his office. For now, he had other things to take care of. Sending out a quick pulse of chakra, he summoned an ANBU.

"How may I be of service Hokage-sama?"

"Hello Inu-san. I need you to call off the search for Uzumaki Naruto. He has been found, and the Forbidden Scroll is safe. Are you familiar with Umino Iruka's chakra signature?"

"Yes I am Hokage-sama."

"Good. That's is who found Naruto. As soon as the search is called off, I need you to bring both of them back here."

"Understood Hokage-sama. By your leave."

"Go."

As the dog-masked ANBU left, Sarutobi let out a small sigh. 'Things just got way too complicated...'

* * *

Well...what do you guys think? Please R&R!

Translations:

Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone no Jutsu)


End file.
